Portal 3: Hero's rising
by Combined Gamers
Summary: Exactly 9 years after Chell walked out of Aperture Science, 5 kids are taken and separated, GLaDOS puts them all through test chambers to see if they are what she believes them to be, will they rise out of Aperture just like their predecessor, or crumble under the weight of their destiny?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: 'bout time I did a Portal fic. I own nothing.**_

* * *

_Portal 3: Hero's Rising Alliances _

_Test subjects_

Blossom: 9 year old girl with light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

Hunter: 14 year old boy with green eyes and reddish brown hair.

Leah: 11 year old girl with dark brown eyes and light brown hair.

Liam: 11 year old boy with light green eyes and chocolate-brown hair.

Aaron: 15 year old boy with blue eyes and dark, almost black hair.

_AIs_

GlaDOS: Super computer, ruler of Aperture Science (formerly known as Caroline).

Atlas: Former co-op test bot, now gone rouge kidnapping children to bring to Aperture Science, killed by GlaDOS.

P-body: Former co-op test bot, now gone rouge, killed by GlaDOS.

Wheatley: Light blue-eyed personality core, Chell's best friend, rescued by GLaDOS from space.

Space core: Yellow-eyed corrupt personality core, rescued by GLaDOS from space.

Rick: Green-eyed corrupt personality core, rescued by GLaDOS from space.

Morality: Purple-eyed personality core, rescued by P-body from the incinerator.

Anger: Red-eyed personality core, rescued by Atlas from the incinerator.

Oracle turret: All knowing friendly turret, rescued by Chell from false redemption.

"It has been years since _She_ walked out, Atlas and P-body went rouge, but I don't care, the thing I care about right now is the 5 kids those 2 imbeciles dragged in and almost did a full memory wipe on before I caught and dissembled them for good, I don't know how much they know or what will cause it all to return, but I do know there's science to be done, and 5 new test subjects to do it, and these ones are alive... for now..."

* * *

_**AN: If you notice the writing style change, it's because there is 3 writers.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron's pov

"Hunter, give it back!" My little sister, Blossom, shouts, I sigh, we've been trying to figure out where we are and why we're here for hours now.

Oh, don't get the wrong idea, none of us are actual siblings (except for the twins, Liam and Leah) we are all adopted into Blossom's family, but I can't seem to remember much of life other than that though.

"Oh Hunter, knock it off." Leah finally snaps at him.

"_Hello, and welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center, you have been in suspension for-ten-days."_ A man's voice said.

"Hello?" Liam called out.

"It's prerecorded, dummy, it won't respond to us." said Leah, Liam could be stupid sometimes.

"Maybe not, but _I_ will." An ominous voice rang though the room and everyone fell silent.

"Who are you?" Me and Hunter called, but it was no use, her voice was gone.

"_Please stand back, the portal will open in...3...2...1."_


	3. Chapter 3

After a few awkward minutes, all of them changed into differently styled jumpsuits, Leah had white highlights on the sleeves and the bottom looked almost like a skirt with shorts underneath, Liam had a blue jumpsuit with 2 white stripes going up his sides, Hunter's looked plain but had a blue Aperture logo on the back, Blossom's had an almost tank-top like style with the bottom part looking like shorts, she had a white patch covering her stomach, Aaron had a blue jumpsuit with orange markings on it.

Leah: Alright, I guess we start testing...

Blossom: I'll go through the portal first.

Hunter: I'm not stoppin' you.

Blossom poked her hand through the blue ring on the wall and everyone saw it come out through the orange portal not far from the room they were all trapped in.

Blossom: Heheh, look guys, I've got one hand out of the room.

Hunter: Move over, I wanna try.

GLaDOS: Would all of you please just go?

Aaron: Alright, were going, you don't have to be rude.

The kids stepped through and headed down a long hallway to a white room with 5 buttons and 5 cubes.

Liam: Alright guys, so you stand on the buttons and use 1 cube to hold down the other, I'll run and hold the door open.

GLaDOS: _(clap, clap, clap)_

Aaron: (_face-palms_)

Leah: Why don't we just put all the cubes on the buttons and go?

Liam: Well; that's boring.

Announcer: These tests may require above average IQ, if someone in your group has below average IQ and insists on testing, God help you.

Blossom: Were gonna be here for a while.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry about the last chapter being so short, things came up in the middle of process and we had to cut it short.**_


End file.
